Los genios también se equivocan
by Fraxus-Thunder
Summary: Los Raijinshuu se encaminan a una sencilla misión en una de las montañas más altas y frías de Fiore. Pero una equivocación de Freed y el pésimo sentido de la orientación de Bickslow convierten este viaje en un caos que Laxus aprovecha disimuladamente para poder estar a solas con su mago en una cueva oscura y ¿deshabitada?.


"¡No es por aquí!" Laxus comenzaba a desesperarse al llevar cerca de tres horas dando vueltas sin sentido.

"Laxus… cálmate" Su novio peliverde le acarició la espalda cariñosamente.

"Vaaaamos, esto es divertido jefe" "divertido, divertido" Bickslow y sus muñecos siempre sabían encontrarle el lado divertido a las cosas.

"Pues yo creo que da asco… y además hace frío y no puedo andar con mis tacones por esta asquerosa nieve" Evergreen como siempre odiaba todo lo que tuviera que ver con escalar montañas.

La misión que tenían que realizar les llevó a la montaña más alta de Fiore, un imponente pico que no podía divisarse desde la base debido a las abundantes nubes que lo cubrían permanentemente. El encargo era hacerse con unas hierbas extremadamente raras que solo crecían allí en unos riscos inaccesibles a pie, por eso era la misión perfecta para ellos, los cuatro podían volar y hacerse con esas hierbas rápidamente y además podían enfrentarse sin problemas a los gigantes que vivían a esa latitud. Aparentemente era una misión sencilla y bien pagada pero…

"¿Y por qué extraño motivo llevas tacones a una montaña Evergreen?" Laxus estaba muy enfadado y no estaba tolerando muy bien los típicos comentarios de sus camaradas.

"Por qué es idiota jefe, ¿qué más puede ser? Aquí no está tu novio, no hace falta que te pongas guapa, al no ser que quieras ligarte a una de esas cosas gigantes… ¡Por cierto! Tienes uno detrás" "Detrás, detrás" Los muñecos ayudaron a Bickslow a informar del peligro que les estaba observando.

Con un rugido el gigante comenzó a correr hacia donde se encontraba Evergreen, el temblor de tierra hacía difícil que pudieran moverse con rapidez así que decidieron luchar desde el aire. Freed paró el sprint de la bestia con un muro invisible de runas y antes de que pudieran darse cuenta cayó fulminado al suelo con un rayo que salió del suelo.

"¡Oi Laxus! Déjanos divertirnos a nosotros también" Con una carcajada regañó a su jefe.

"O esa cosa o vosotros… tú eliges. En alguna parte tengo que desestresarme" siguió caminando sin esperar a que le siguieran mientras Bickslow decía:

"Freed, alguien necesita liberar ese estrés…"

"Calla… solo está enfadado porque no sabemos dónde estamos" observaba sonriente a su novio, ese carácter le encantaba y a diferencia de la gente normal a él le parecía sexy esa ira que caracterizaba al dragonslayer. Recortó la distancia que les separaba y se puso a caminar a su lado sin pronunciar palabra.

"¿Cómo pueden ser tan idiotas a veces?" con los brazos cruzados y enfurruñado se pegó más aún a su mago.

"jajajaja vamos, no seas así, ya les conoces. Sería muy aburrido si no pudiéramos reírnos un rato"

"hmm, divertirse ¿eh?" dijo clavando la mirada en una cueva cercana "Se me ocurren otras cosas con las que divertirme" Le agarró de la mano y le arrastró hacia la cueva mientras decía a sus otros dos compañeros "Vamos a mirar si encontramos esas estúpidas flores por aquí… más os vale tener algunas cuando volvamos" y desaparecieron por la oscuridad de la montaña.

"Sí… claro Laxus… como si fuéramos imbéciles. Pobre capi"

"jajajaja Bickslow, déjales, así nos quitamos su mal humor de encima. Ya sabes la relación sadomasoquista que tienen"

"Sí, tienes razón Freed estará bien jajajajaja"

"Laxus… aquí no hay flores ¿qué quieres que…?"

"Mira que eres inocente, ¿de verdad crees que te iba a traer a una cueva oscura para trabajar?" Antes de dejarle acabar su frase se lanzó hacia él.

Fue atacado por unos labios salvajes, su cuerpo fue empotrado contra la irregular pared que tenía a sus espaldas y unas manos grandes tocaban y acariciaban todas las partes de su frío cuerpo deslizándose expertamente entre sus capas de ropa.

"Ha-hace frío, aquí no…" dijo tímidamente cuando Laxus dejó su boca para atacar su cuello.

Sin decirle nada clavó sus colmillos de dragonslayer en su delicado cuello para escuchar ese sonido que tanto le excitaba, los gritos de placer que escuchaba le hacían despertar su lado más salvaje.

"Eso es… grita para mí, ya sabes cuánto me gusta" lamió la herida lentamente escuchando esos gemidos que salían de la garganta de Freed mientras su mano derecha encontraba el botón de los pantalones del pequeño mago y lo desabotonaba con rapidez. Uno de sus dedos acariciaba la dura entrepierna recorriendo toda su longitud de arriba abajo por encima de la ropa interior mientras el peliverde empezaba a suplicarle:

"La-laxus, por f-favor" Agarró con sus dos manos la camiseta de su torturador, que se había deshecho del abrigo, mientras se ruborizaba intensamente.

"Quiero saborearte, y esta parte de tu cuerpo…" seguía acariciando lentamente su miembro "está disfrutando, ya empiezas a humedecerte… si sigo así vas a correrte en tu ropa interior ¿verdad?" lamió su oreja mientras su dedo comenzaba a moverse un poco más rápido y ejerciendo más presión.

Freed no pudo contestarle y agarró con más fuerza la camiseta hundiendo su cara para que no se le escuchara gemir muy alto, al notar esto el dragonslayer paró, le separó juntando su espalda con la pared y volvió a reanudar su tortuosa y lenta masturbación.

"Ni se te ocurra reprimir esos gritos…" cuando notó que estaba en el límite le comenzó a frotar con la palma de su mano hasta que al final el pequeño mago liberó su semen dentro de su ropa interior.

"LAXUS… ¿Y ahora qué hago?" le empujó con sus dos manos en el pecho apartándole de su entrepierna para intentar limpiar el desastre.

"Yo que sé, no es asunto mío. Deja de limpiarte ¿crees que he acabado contigo?" le besó salvajemente "Ahora me toca a mí…" le dio la vuelta, le obligó a poner sus manos contra la pared mientras ponía las suyas a ambos lados de la pequeña cintura que tenía delante y le bajó los pantalones hasta las rodillas. Acarició el trasero y le separó las nalgas para introducir dos dedos llenos de su propia saliva, los sacaba y metía rápidamente mientras con su otra mano se masturbaba al mismo ritmo. Le dio la vuelta, le agarró del pelo y le obligó a ponerse de rodillas y a meterse toda su longitud en la boca para lubricarla, cuando estuvo llena de saliva le puso de pie y le empotró de nuevo contra la pared, agarró las temblorosas piernas y las colocó hábilmente a ambos lados de su cadera de tal forma que lo único que le sostenía para no caerse era la espalda contra la pared, las manos que sujetaban con fuerza la camiseta del dragonslayer y las piernas que rodeaban su cintura. Le introdujo tres dedos esta vez y los movió lo más rápido que pudo.

"Voy a follarte contra esta pared, siempre he tenido ganas de hacerlo así…"

Cogió su duro miembro y lo puso debajo de la lubricada entrada, sus manos pasaron a las nalgas de su amante y le bajó un poco hasta que notó como entraba en su cálido interior. La resistencia que siempre ofrecía al principio le excitaba mucho y con un gruñido de placer comenzó a mover sus propias caderas a la vez que movía a su pareja con su extraordinaria fuerza. Esta postura le gustaba más de lo que se había imaginado y lo mismo le ocurría a Freed.

"Te gusta que te la meta así ¿eh?"

"¡S-sí!... ¡Más!" dejó de apoyar la espalda en la pared y rodeó el cuello de Laxus con sus brazos juntando su cuerpo por completo a él , lo que provocaba que su miembro rozara con su camiseta en cada embestida que recibía aumentando el placer que estaba recibiendo.

Para aumentar la velocidad Laxus le volvió a juntar la espalda contra la pared y sujetándole aún por las posaderas comenzó a embestirle lo más rápido que pudo mientras el excitado mago se agarraba como podía nuevamente a su camiseta para no perder el equilibrio aunque la gran fuerza de Laxus facilitaba bastante esta labor. El rubio mago bajó el ritmo y se acercó a sus oídos susurrándole:

"Quiero que te corras para mí" se separó de nuevo para volver a tener velocidad y de repente escuchó un gruñido de origen animal, sin dejar de metérsela y sin aflojar el ritmo se giró la cabeza a su derecha y vio un enorme oso apoyado en sus dos patas traseras y con las garras preparadas para atacar, sin mucho esfuerzo le lanzó una descarga a la vez que le decía "¡Lárgate!" y el oso cayó al suelo fulminado. En ese momento Freed llegó a un orgasmo tan intenso, que nunca pensó que pudiera tener, pillando desprevenido a Laxus que siguió moviendo sus caderas fuertemente hasta que después de un par de minutos se corrió dentro de él.

Siguió en la misma postura jadeando por el esfuerzo y sin salir de su trasero ni soltarle.

"¿Por qué coño… has hecho… eso?. Sabes que… quiero que… lleguemos… a la vez"

"E-es que… yo…" Freed estaba aún temblando por ese climax tan salvaje que había tenido.

Al final sacó su miembro dejando un hilo de semen entre su punta y la entrada de Freed y le dejó de pie, el peliverde se sentó rápidamente en el frío suelo porque sus piernas no le respondían como debían. Cuando recuperó el aliento el rubio le preguntó:

"No me digas que te ha puesto cachondo que usara mi magia mientras te lo hacía…"

"E-eeeeh… pues… sí" dijo tímidamente. El dragonslayer comenzó a reírse y le dijo:

"Ya se entonces como torturarte la próxima vez. Quiero ver si también te gusta que la use contra ti"

Freed se ruborizó y bajó la mirada sin decirle nada.

"¿Qué haces ahí sentado? Tenemos que irnos" Le dijo cuando se terminó de abrochar los pantalones.

"Es que… aún no puedo"

"¿Uh? Y ¿por qué no?" Le preguntó el rubio poniendo su preciado abrigo por encima de su tembloroso amante.

"Aún no… ya sabes… aún tengo que esperar u-un poco a-a que…"

"¿Por qué no dejas de hablar como un idiota Freed?"

Suspiró y le contestó "¡No puedo vestirme hasta que tu semen no deje de salir de mi trasero!… ¿Lo entiendes ahora Laxus?" desvió la mirada avergonzado.

"jajajajaja vale, vale… Por cierto, hoy has estado muy callado, he echado de menos esa voz…" Se sentó a sus espaldas y le acarició el pelo.

"No es lo mismo que estar en casa"

"¿Te avergüenza que lo hagamos en una cueva vacía?"

"¿¡Vacía!?, y eso qué es, ¿una ilusión?" dijo señalando al pobre oso y mirándole ruborizado.

"jajajajajajaja que cara más preciosa tienes" le acarició la mejilla y Freed se apartó enfadado "Vámonos anda, ¿ya estás listo?"

El peliverde se levantó y Laxus pudo observar como su semen resbalaba por sus muslos, y sintió como sus instintos más primarios volvían a aflorar en él, se acercó peligrosamente y pasó dos de sus dedos por su líquido blanco y se lo llevó a la boca a Freed que con una débil resistencia saboreó sus grandes dedos gimiendo por lo erótico de la acción. Volvió a hacer lo mismo pero esta vez mientras su novio le lamía los dedos el insaciable dragonslayer le acariciaba el trasero.

"OIIIIIIIIII Tortolitoooooos!"

"Mierda…" La voz de Bickslow impidió a Laxus seguir disfrutando de Freed quién sobresaltado al saber que sus amigos estaban en la cueva le dijo a Laxus:

"¡Me tengo que vestir!, entretenlos, ahora voy" empezó a vestirse rápidamente y a limpiarse como pudo.

El dragonslayer emitió un sonido de decepción y fue en busca de sus dos compañeros, cuando llegó pasó de largo diciéndoles que Freed salía en un momento y se fue de la cueva. Los otros dos salieron detrás de él y el peliverde se unió a ellos un par de minutos después.

"Espero que hayáis cogido florecitas, quiero largarme de aquí" les dijo mirándoles intensamente.

"Eeeeeh… pues verás Laxus… ha pasado algo gracioso… resulta que estábamos paseando tranquilamente y dejó de nevar, entonces…"

"Bickslow, maldita sea, al grano" Le cortó Laxus

"Vale, sí, Bickslow no te enrrolles…" dijo el mago Seith imitando la voz de Laxus

"Oh, cállate Bicks… Yo os lo cuento resumido… No hemos encontrado ninguna… fin"

"¡¿QUÉ?!" gritaron al unísono los dos líderes

"¡Pues que no hay! ¿Es que acaso el polvo que habéis echado os ha helado las orejas?"

"Eh, Ever, no hemos…"

"Vamos Freed… no son idiotas" Laxus sonrió a su amante sin dejarle acabar su poco creíble argumento.

"¿Pe-pero por qué no hay?" El mago rúnico decidió cambiar de tema hasta que cayó en la cuenta de algo "Oh… no… vaya". Los tres le miraron expectantes esperando que revelara su descubrimiento. "Estamos en Otoño… y en esta época… estas flores no florecen, son flores de Invierno si no recuerdo mal… E-ever dé-déjame mirar el papel de la mi-misión por favor"

El dragonslayer enarcó una ceja a modo de interrogación mientras le preguntaba por su repentino nerviosismo, Freed observó el papel sin contestarle y cuando lo leyó detenidamente abrió sus ojos de par en par, les miró y les dijo:

"Esta misión… es pa-para entregarla dentro de dos me-meses… Lo siento… no leí bien que…"

Laxus agarró a Freed de la muñeca, lo atrajo hacia él y le susurró:

"No tienes idea de lo que te espera por hacernos perder el tiempo aunque… por otro lado… no ha estado tan mal"


End file.
